My perfect world:explanation to my crossover
by dragongoddess13
Summary: this is an explanation to my crossover world in order to understand my stories you must read this first!


-1 THE PERFECT CROSSOVER WORLD

G Gundum

Inuyasha

Naruto

yugioh

avatar the last air bender

eragon

bleach

ruroni kention

This is my new world: domon kasshu and rain mikamura have been friends since they were three. Rain is decended from a long line of worriors called gaurdians whose job it is to protect and police the human race. There are four gaurdians north, south, east, and west. The north and the east are alwas twins so when the new generation is born it is by chance which twin will carry on the legacy. Rain is the gaurdian of the east and as such is the reining avatar and leader of the gaurdians. Her twin sister April is gaurdian of the North and a dragon rider. The gaurdian of the west is a samari named Honda shogun. And the gaurdian of the south is a soul reaper named(whatever itchigo's father's name is I forget if you know tell me). Their uniforms are those of the soul reapers. And also the girls have long black boot cut pants with black high heel boots. Also a black shirt under a long black trumpet sleeved coat that goes past the knee.

The eastern gaurdian (Rain) is decended from the avatar who after generations of evolution no longer needs to be reincarnated. Also along the evolution came new abilities like wings when envoking wind power. And a new uniform for each element. The eastern gaurdian has her own animal partners as well she has four pheonixes each one a symbol of one of the four elements. Her weapons include twin swords and along with the new age a gundum called avatar gundum. A sthe leader she is the ost powerful of the gaurdians. She can flash step so she is also very hard to catch and her military stratugum makes her an admrabal opponent during battle.

The gaurdian of the north (april) decends from the dragon riders. As such she has a dragon partner a sword and the ancient language and spells. Her dragon, Emerald, is obviously green so she wears an armored skirt and shirt in the roman style with a pair of knee high boots. Also along the lines of evolution came the ability to fuse with ones dragon there by gaining wings speed claws fangs and the ability to transform this way from full blown to partial dragon human crossbreed. Also has gundum called gaurdian gundum.

The gaurdian of the west is decended from a long line of samaris who are the most talented and skilled of their time. Usually they use a katana and wear a tradition Japanese uniform. Also has the ability of yin and yang or in other words the ability to split ones soul into good and evil but still has control over both halves. Has samari gundum. Also animal partner wolf.

The gaurdian of the south is a soul reaper with all the perka and benefits. Has soul gundum. Animal partner is a hak

The gaurdians have their own army called the gaurdians advocates. They are led by the general who is the younger sister of the twins(kira). She is skilled in combat and has animal partners. An small army of big cats rare tigers black panthers snow lepords etc. has a large over sized sword and sheild and is extremely strong.

Now, domon has known rains secret for sometime and has been her best friend since the age of three. They are inseperable. After domon left to train with master asia they always kept in touch and when they were 17 master asia entered the gundum fight so domon was sent to train at the gaurdians temple where he stayed for a year with rain. Four years later the two friends were thrown into the 13th gundum fight as partners and after the last battle with the dark gundum took place rain and domon settled down and had a large family. Kagome(inuyasha) and Tea(yugioh) kasshu are the new gaurdians kagome(17) east tea(17) north(black drago named coal.). The west is now protected by ruroi kention and the south by itchigo kurasahi. The new general is their little sister sakura kasshu(15) who became a ninja in the leaf village known only to kakashi sensei. They also had sota(10) a child prodigy and kohanna who is two.

The rest of the shuffle alliance had their own families as well chibodee married Shirley and had two children who the oldest Natalie(17) is following in his foot steps piloting champion gundum and wining boxing matches left and right. While the youngest, Charlie is only two. George de sande married Miss Marie Louise and they also had a child named Sergio(16) who pilots knight gundum. And then there's argo and Natasha who married and had a son named michelle who pilots gundum jugernaut. Last but not least sai saici married Cecile and had the youngest of all omi(13) and pilots ninja gundum.


End file.
